


14. masturbation

by fall_into_life



Series: Kinktober 2018 [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fall_into_life/pseuds/fall_into_life
Summary: Blake's releasing some tension. Yang offers to do the same.Stands entirely on its own.





	14. masturbation

The knock on Blake's door comes at almost the worst possible time. If it had been a few seconds later she would have ignored it, but she's not so busy that she'll be rude to her three closest friends. Anyone other than her team would call instead of knock, and she definitely would have ignored her scroll. 

“Yes?” Blake tries not to sound breathless, but when she sees who it is she knows no amount of hurried clothes shifting will get her out of this one. Ruby would be clueless and Weiss would keep her peace even if she suspected, but Yang will know, and she won't keep quiet. 

“Blake-- hey are you…?” Yang frowns. Then blinks. Then a sly smirk crosses her lips. “Busy in there, pretty girl?”

Blake flushes, eyes going wide and secondary ears pressing back against her head. “Yang….”

Yang spreads her hands. “Hey I'm just saying, some things are better with company.”

Blake's ears flatten further. “You know I'm not ready for that yet.”

“I know,” Yang says easily. “And I'm not asking for it. I'm just saying if you want some company, we could both let off some steam. Separate, but together.”

“You're… asking if I want mutual masturbation.” Blake blinks. It's not an unpleasant thought. It's… alright, yes, she'd like that, and not because she was about thirty seconds away from an orgasm just before she came to the door.

Violet eyes scrunch up. “It really doesn't sound sexy like that, but yeah. A couple kisses, some tugs for me, rubs for you.” She holds up her hands. “Self-abuse only. Just, y'know.”

“Separate, but together.” Blake echoes. The buzzing beneath her skin that led to all this hasn't disappeared, has in fact gotten louder since she set eyes on Yang. She's not staying out of Yang's bed out of a lack of attraction, after all. 

Speaking of Yang, she lets Blake think, keeping her hands to herself even though Blake knows she'd rather be touching. She'd always rather be touching; Blake has yet to meet someone as cuddly as Yang. 

“Yes,” Blake says, pulling Yang in and closing the door behind her.

“Same rules?” Yang mumbles into Blake's mouth, already pulling her shirt over her head. Blake nods, and claims Yang's mouth again. 

The rules: Yang can touch Blake anywhere above or below the hips, but no genital contact. No sustained rutting, no toys, no _anything_ that could even vaguely result in Blake orgasming because of Yang. No holding her down unless she agrees in advance, no bondage, and Yang can be on top only if she's not erect. Blake doesn't care that Yang isn't conventionally female, has even enjoyed knowing Yang is aroused in her presence, but that kind of contact in any case where Blake is restrained - even just being underneath another warm body she knows means her no harm - puts an end to the pleasure very quickly.

On Yang's end, she's alright with Blake touching her anywhere, but needs warning if it's going to be between her legs. Blake vividly remembers the first time she traced Yang's sex through her panties, the wonder and pleasure of knowing Yang trusted her that way. Tonight isn't for that, but she'll admit she's looking forward to the next time.

Yang nudges her towards the bed, hands gentle on the exposed skin of Blake's stomach. She's always so gentle with Blake, even though Blake knows she and Weiss are absolutely savage with one another. It's beneath Weiss’ dignity to limp, but she has certainly walked slower some days than others.

Blake sits up against the wall, pulling Yang to sit between her legs. Somehow this position is fine, possibly because Gambol Shroud sits just within reach. Blake isn't questioning; she likes having access to as much of Yang as possible.

Yang's bra joins her shirt on the floor, and Blake pulls at her nipples, pinching them roughly. Yang whines and writhes against her, one hand on the back of Blake's neck. Blake cups her as roughly as she dares; she's never found the limit to Yang's masochism, and she doubts she will tonight.

“Kiss me,” Yang demands, turning her head. Blake obliges her, moaning when Yang's mouth opens under her own. 

Blake has always thought Yang beautiful. She's well-muscled, quick with a smile and quicker with reassurance. That muscle has filled out even more than since Blake met her, and she's become so much more genuinely confident, building off of the fake confidence she had when they first got to Beacon. She's also curved in the way magazines and movies preach as ideal, but that has never been why Blake finds her attractive. The way she murmurs affection into Blake's mouth, the easy trust extended despite Blake's past… those are what has always drawn her in. 

“I'm going to unzip you,” Blake murmurs, giving Yang's nipples one final twist. 

“Fuck, please,” Yang says, resting her hands on Blake's thighs. 

Blake trails her hands down Yang's stomach, coming to rest over the zipper of her pants. She wants to tease, wants to run her fingers along the shape underneath cloth, but she doesn't dare. Not yet. She slides the button free from the top of Yang's pants, then starts to slowly pull the zipper downward. 

Yang sighs when the zipper is fully down, her hand covering Blake's where it rests at the base of the metal teeth. She doesn't move Blake's hand in the slightest, her touch so light it's barely there, and Blake… finds herself enjoying it. She likes the intimacy, likes knowing she's trusted this close to a part of Yang that she's self-conscious about.

After a moment, Blake moves her hands to the waistband of Yang's pants, pushing them down to mid-thigh. Yang squirms to help her. When Yang's hands reach towards her panties, Blake stops her. Blake hooks her fingers into the top of them, then slowly drags them downward. When Yang's sex - her _hardon_ , she calls it, and Blake will only ever call it that aloud out of respect for Yang's comfort - is almost completely exposed, Blake reverses direction, pulling the silk back upward. 

“Blake? Are you--” Yang cuts herself off with a soft sigh when Blake starts moving them down again, deliberately dragging Yang's panties over her sex. “Oh, fuck.”

Blake can't touch her, not yet, but she can stimulate her this way, feel her squirm and sigh and whisper Blake's name. If Blake weren't already wet, she'd be well on her way just from Yang's reactions.

Tanned hands stop her, Yang murmuring, “Sensitive.” Blake carefully pulls the panties down one last time to leave Yang's sex free.

“Mm, I liked that a lot,” Yang says, kissing the shell of Blake's ear. “Can I jerk off now?” 

“Scoot forward a little, and I'll do it with you.”

Very grateful that Yang can't see her blush in the low light of her room, Blake slides one hand down the front of her pants. She moans when she touches wetness, much more present than before Yang knocked.

Blake can feel Yang take herself in hand, but it feels rude to stare. She closes her eyes, leans her head against Yang's, and starts to stroke herself.

It's so different from doing it by herself. She can feel Yang's elbow move as she touches herself, hear her hitched breaths and little moans. Their hips move in tandem, easily synced, and Blake feels herself quickly building back up to where she was. 

“Do you… want to watch?” There's something shy in Yang's tone, and it startles Blake's eyes open. She gets a glimpse of a tanned hand wrapped around flushed skin, and closes them again, blushing despite her arousal. 

“Would it… would you be alright with that?” The answer is yes, absolutely, Blake wants to watch. She can't touch yet, but she does like knowing Yang is enjoying herself. The idea of watching her orgasm is a very nice one. 

“I want you to.”

It's simple, honest. Vulnerable, even. Blake opens her eyes, and immediately sucks in a breath. 

She's lived with Yang for a while now. They share a dorm, even if second year students get separate rooms instead of the bunks in first year, and there's only one shower. Not to mention the clothing damage that comes with being a hunter. She's seen Yang in every state of undress possible, not to mention completely naked on one very unintentional moment of walking in on her and Weiss. Blake has seen Yang's… hardon. But incidental nudity is nothing like seeing the head of Yang's sex emerging from her fist, flushed and glistening.

“Blake?” Yang's hand stops. “Are you okay? You don't have to look, or we can stop if you need--” 

“I'm going to orgasm.”

Blake doesn't mean to say it, but between her arousal before, and seeing Yang laid bare for her, she's hardly in complete control of her mouth. She tips her head back, slides two fingers inside herself, and tries not to bite her tongue when pleasure overtakes her.

Yang strokes her thumb over the inside of Blake's knee the entire time, murmuring soothing nonsense. Blake sucks in breaths, her free hand clutching Yang's waist. She can honestly say she's never had this kind of orgasm before, one that makes her bad ankle go numb and her heart pound in her ears.

When she comes back to herself, she manages an admittedly messy kiss, more intent than skill. Yang doesn't say a word, just kisses her back and murmurs something affectionate that makes Blake's ears go red.

Blake glances down to see Yang still hard, still reddened and shining in the low light of Blake's room. “You didn't…?”

“I got a little distracted,” Yang half-laughs. Her tone softens. “You really liked it?”

“Before you got here….” Blake means to finish the sentence, but her tongue trips halfway through and she just ends up shaking her head. 

“You were thinking about me?”

 _’I was riding a toy and imagining it was you,’_ Blake can't say. She nods instead, frustratingly shy.

“I think about you, too.” Yang's hand starts to move again, and she immediately has Blake's full attention. “About - ah - getting to go down on you. Watching you come.”

Blake's grip on Yang's waist tightens, and a whine escapes her throat. She's thought about that too, in maybe too much detail. Riding Yang, either her sex or her face. Her thigh, even. Her fingers, especially. Those strong hands, so sure against Grimm and so gentle with Blake. Blake wants very much to know how they feel inside her. 

Yang tilts her head to whisper directly into Blake's ear. She says filthy things, things Blake absolutely wants but doesn't know that she'll ever be able to admit to wanting. When Yang starts to slow down, to falter as if she's worried Blake doesn't like what she's saying, Blake lifts her hands to start playing with Yang's breasts again. She can't admit aloud she wants to hear more, but she can do this. 

Yang's hips stutter, and she whines, hand going still. As far as Blake can tell, nothing… emerges, but she also knows sometimes women like Yang don't have that happen. She seems satisfied at least, and that was the intent. 

“Mm,” Yang purrs, pulling up her panties and pants and stretching out against Blake. “That was really good.”

Blake manages to nod agreement, fixing her own clothes and watching closely as Yang stands on unsteady legs. She walks Yang to the door, expecting an affectionate but quick kiss before Yang leaves again, as they've done so many times before. 

Instead, Yang cups Blake's jaw in her hands. “Next time Weiss and I have sex, you're welcome to watch.”

Blake can feel her face immediately flush. “Don't you think you should talk to Weiss before saying that?” 

“Already have,” Yang says simply. “She wants you there, too.”

Blake has no idea what to say to that, so she pulls Yang in for a kiss and mumbles goodbye back when Yang grins it against her mouth. Weiss comes into the dorm just as Blake goes to shut her door, and she watches Yang's strut turn predatory. Weiss has no idea what she's in for. 

She locks the door with a silent laugh, going back to her reading. She never does find out why Yang visited her in the first place.


End file.
